The Convention Culmination
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: The guys are making their yearly trek to San Diego ComicCon. This year, they want to bring the girls with them. This story is mostly Shamy, but everyone will show up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I told you I would be back with another story. I didn't actually expect it to be this soon, but I liked this idea. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Sheldon wanted to ask Amy an important question, but he was nervous that she might say no. Instead, he chattered at her about trains and then he started telling her about his ideas for his next episode of _Fun with Flags_. He was grasping for anything in order to stall just a little longer.

Eventually, he couldn't stall any longer. He had to ask her. "Amy Farrah Fowler, will you go to ComicCon with me?" The question came out as a rush, but Amy understood what he asked. She just didn't understand why he was so nervous about asking her.

"Isn't that one of those things that you do with the guys?"

"Well, yes, but the guys are all bringing their girlfriends or wives this year. Penny and Bernadette already agreed. Plus, Raj is bringing Stuart. If you don't come, I'll have to spend much of the trip alone. I've already bought the tickets and made arrangements for a place to stay."

Amy contemplated this. She had a lot of questions. Had Sheldon arranged for them to stay in the same room or in different rooms? Had Penny and Bernadette really already agreed? Why were they asked before she was? What would she be expected to do over the weekend?

The question that Amy finally asked out loud was, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, but we will need to start coordinating our costumes soon. Given the trouble we had at Halloween, I would like to get that started as soon as possible," Sheldon said.

"Costumes? I don't know, Sheldon. I think you would have more fun with the guys on this one. I don't even like comics that much."

"It's so much more than comics. It's a celebration of popular culture. There are panels on movies and TV shows and books as well as comics. I'm sure that you'll be able to find something you want to see. Please, Amy."

"I'll get back to you about it tomorrow. I would like a night to think about it," Amy said. Sheldon nodded and went back to flipping through the channels on Amy's television. She was usually so patient with him that he could afford to give her a little time.

Sheldon was still antsy about it when he left Amy's apartment to go home. He decided to start planning the trip as if she had said yes. He really hoped that she would come with. ComicCon was always Sheldon's favorite time of year. His friends got excited about Christmas, but did they not understand how much better ComicCon was?

As soon as Sheldon left, Amy grabbed her phone and texted both of her best girlfriends. "Did you really agree to go to ComicCon?"

Penny wrote back first. "Yeah. Leonard really wanted me to go. It might not be so bad."

Bernadette wrote back shortly after that. "Yes. I'm not letting Howard spend that kind of money without me supervising it. Last year, he spent $3000 on toys."

"Sheldon wants me to come too," Amy wrote both of her friends.

"Please, Amy. Come with. It will be more fun with you there," Penny wrote back.

Amy thought about it. She didn't think Sheldon had been lying when he told her that the girls had agreed to go, but she didn't really believe it until she heard from them. It did make it sound much more interesting to have the girls there. Amy had caught enough conversations about comics and science fiction television programs to know that she wouldn't necessarily care or be included. At least she wouldn't be alone if the girls were there with her.

Amy decided to ask a few more questions to Sheldon before she completely made up her mind. "If I go, do I have to dress in a costume everyday?" Amy texted Sheldon.

"Normally, I would say yes, but I am aware that you do not like costumes as much as I do. You can skip the first day if you would like."

"You said that you have made arrangements for us to have a place to stay. Can you give me specifics about that? Where? How many rooms? Etc?"

"I'll just send you the whole itinerary. Let me know if you have any more questions after you've looked it over. Please come with. It will be fun."

Amy checked her email. Then she spent time researching the hotel. It seemed nice enough, and Sheldon said he would take care of it. It looked like he had booked two rooms for them. Amy wouldn't have cared either way, but it was nice to have advance notice about what to expect. The hotel had a pool and Amy thought that it might be a nice weekend away even if she didn't want to do everything Sheldon scheduled. Amy decided to tell Sheldon that she would go.

"Great. We'll start planning costumes on Thursday," Sheldon texted back quickly.

Amy rolled her eyes at her phone, but decided that she was going to do some planning of her own. She wasn't going to walk into Sheldon's apartment without a few ideas of her own.

**01010100 01000010 01000010 01010100**

By the time Thursday rolled around, Amy had a list of character ideas for costumes. She was sure that Sheldon would turn most if not all of them down. Still, at least she was prepared to have a discussion with him. They planned for her to come over right after work so that they could discuss their ideas.

They made pleasantries while Sheldon retrieved a drink for Amy, but soon enough they turned to costumes.

"Sheldon, I'm assuming that you would like our costumes to match like Halloween. I've come up with a few ideas. Would you like me to present them to you or would you like to go first?" Amy asked as she pulled a notebook from her bag.

"Please. You go first," Sheldon said with a gesture showing her to go ahead.

"My ideas are: Hermione and Ron; Daria and Tom; Lisa and Milhouse; and Katniss and Peeta."

Sheldon looked like he was thinking these ideas over. Amy had gone to a little extra trouble to make sure that she found ideas that were somewhat "nerdy" rather than the romantic ideas that had gone so poorly at Halloween.

"I don't want to dress up like a cartoon character," Sheldon started.

"Sheldon, I'm not going to dress up if you don't take my ideas seriously," Amy told him. She thought it would be much more comfortable to walk around in her normal clothes all weekend anyway.

"I just said I didn't want to dress up as a cartoon character. I think Hermione and Ron is a good idea. There are four days, so I thought you could choose two costumes and I could choose the other two. If you want to just wear your street clothes one day and Hermione and Ron the other then we are ready for your two days," Sheldon said reasonably.

"Wow, Sheldon. That's very mature of you."

"Yes. Well, you made me dress up in that ridiculous get up at Halloween. I had to find a way to make this work."

"I didn't make you do anything. That was the compromise that we came to."

"Same difference."

"Whatever, Sheldon. What are your ideas?" Amy asked, just wanting to move on.

"First, do you still have that medical officer's dress? I was thinking that I could be Mr. Spock and you could wear that. It would match," Sheldon said. Then he looked down and mumbled something that Amy didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"You looked lovely in it," Sheldon said again. It was barely loud enough for Amy to get, but it still made her face burn. Amy was confident in so many aspects of her life, but one compliment from her boyfriend could make her a shy schoolgirl again.

When Amy finally was able to look Sheldon in the eyes again she confirmed that she did, in fact, still have the Star Trek dress and that she would be willing to wear it to ComicCon. How could she not after he requested it in such a manner.

"My other ideas include Leia and Han Solo or Malcolm Reynolds and Inara Serra," Sheldon started.

"No. I'm not going to be a space prostitute," Amy shot back.

"You know who Inara Serra is?" Sheldon asked. He was shocked because he thought that he was going to have to explain who all of these characters were.

"Sheldon, I do occasionally listen when you talk. Plus, I like Nathan Fillion. Keep going. I want to hear the rest of your ideas," Amy said. She was pleased that his ideas at least included a few women.

"Dr. Horrible and Penny," Sheldon continued. His list looked long, but Amy cut him off again.

"That one."

"First, this is not my neighbor Penny. Second, you haven't heard the rest of my ideas," Sheldon said.

"I know. I did do some research on this before I came here. Plus, I just told you, I like Nathan Fillion," Amy said. She had always had a bit of a fondness for musicals. Plus, Penny wouldn't be too weird. She would have to wear a red wig, but that sounded a lot better than Sheldon's other suggestions. "Please?" Amy added.

"Very well," Sheldon finally said. He couldn't bring himself to argue it any further. Amy had agreed to go to ComicCon, done research on costumes, and she didn't even make him go to his secondary list of costumes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy, I'm going to need you to remove your sweater," Sheldon said matter of factly.

"What?" Amy asked. Sheldon never asked her to remove any of her clothing.

"Actually, if you are wearing a t-shirt, I would like you to remove your blouse as well. These measurements need to be as close as possible. None of the costumes are formfitting, but I would still like to make sure they will fit well," Sheldon said as he pulled a measuring tape from his desk.

"O-kay," Amy said with a slight break in the middle of the word. Sheldon asked her to remove her clothes so that he could touch her. Not all of her clothes and he wasn't going to touch her skin, but it was still a little exciting.

"This is mostly for Hermione's wizard's robes. You already have the Star Trek dress and Penny's clothes don't really require any alterations. Would you like to do this yourself?" Sheldon asked.

"Um. I don't exactly know how to sew, so you'll have to teach me if you want me to do any of this."

"Maybe I'll teach you how to use a sewing machine for next year, but I'll actually do the alterations this year," Sheldon said. Then he just waited for Amy to remove her sweater and blouse. He didn't seem to notice Amy's reluctance to do so.

Amy remembered that it was all clinical to him. He probably didn't even think about the fact that he was asking to touch her. Maybe he even measured people enough that he could manage it without actually coming into contact with her. She unbuttoned her sweater and slipped it off before placing it on his office chair. Then she unbuttoned her blouse. Amy knew that she had a t-shirt under it, but it still felt weird taking off her clothes in Sheldon's living room.

"Sheldon, can we do this in your room?" Amy asked before she pulled off her blouse.

"Why? There is more space out here and the lighting is better," Sheldon said.

"I'm worried that Leonard will come home while you are measuring me. I know that I'm still wearing a t-shirt, but I'm not exactly comfortable with him seeing me in this state of undress," Amy admitted.

Sheldon thought about what she was saying. He honestly hadn't thought about the fact that he had asked his girlfriend to remove her clothes in his living room. There were times that he definitely thought about her clothes and even times that he thought about her without them, but the costume planning had gotten in the way this time. She was making him aware of something he hadn't thought about, so he led her to his bedroom.

"You make a valid point. Would you like me to get Penny to help with this?" Sheldon asked.

"Why would you get Penny to help with this?"

"You were just expressing discomfort with removing clothing for your measurements. I thought you might be more comfortable to have another female help you instead of me," Sheldon explained.

"No. I expressed discomfort in your roommate seeing me without my normal layers. You are my boyfriend. I'm fine with you seeing me like this. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you wanted more layers off," Amy said as she finally pulled off her blouse and laid it on Sheldon's bed.

Sheldon swallowed hard and said, "Yes. Well, that won't be necessary."

Sheldon had been fine with the idea of touching Amy as much as he would need to to measure her for her costume. That was until she brought up the fact that she was now standing in front of him in a t-shirt that hugged her body more than what he was used to. He was wishing that he could bring Penny in to help him after all.

_I'll just pretend that she is Leonard_, Sheldon thought. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and asked Amy to hold out her arm. Measuring Amy's height and arm span had been relatively easy, but Sheldon felt his hands shake slightly as he measured Amy's hips. His attention was suddenly on a part of her body that he generally worked to ignore.

For her part, Amy was standing very still. She wasn't quite sure how she was managing it because in her head she was almost screaming. SHELDON IS TOUCHING ME! Amy still wasn't used to Sheldon touching her of his own accord. Every time he did it, it sent a thrill through her. It didn't matter if he was returning a hug or just gently touching her arm to stop her from walking past him. It all sent her heart racing. In fact, Amy was worried that Sheldon would feel how fast her heart was beating when he started measuring her chest.

Sheldon did notice how fast Amy's heart was beating as he placed the tape on her, but he didn't say anything because his heart was beating fast too. Amy had always been a strange exception to his phobias, but that presented other challenges. He wasn't comfortable touching Amy, but it didn't cause the same anxiety that touching others did. Sheldon finished up measuring and marking them down.

"Okay. Thank you for your patience," Sheldon said quickly. "You can put your shirt back on now."

Sheldon left his room and Amy pulled her shirt on to follow him out. She was still buttoning up her shirt when they arrived in the living room. Leonard and Penny were sitting on the couch.

"I guess you were right. Thanks for suggesting that we move that to my bedroom, Amy," Sheldon said upon noticing their friends' arrival.

Penny starting giggling until she noticed that Amy was buttoning up her shirt. "You guys didn't?"

"We didn't what?" Sheldon asked at the same time that Amy started saying, "No, we didn't."

Sheldon looked at Amy since she clearly understood what Penny was implying. Amy leaned closer to Sheldon without touching him and quietly said, "She thinks we had sex or were at least making out."

Sheldon just shook his head at Penny, but Amy started explaining. "Sheldon was measuring me for our costumes for ComicCon. I had to strip down to my t-shirt, so I felt more comfortable being in the privacy of Sheldon's room for that."

Penny wanted to make a joke about Amy stripping down for Sheldon, but she decided against it in the last moment. Instead, she said, "So, you guys are going to dress up?"

"We're dressing up too," Leonard said before Sheldon or Amy could answer. That started a fight between Leonard and Penny. Sheldon did something he very rarely did, he told Amy how much her appreciated her.

"Thank you for not fighting me on the costumes and for understanding how important this is to me. You are a a good girlfriend."

For the second time that day Sheldon made Amy blush. They watched Leonard and Penny fight about dressing up. Penny threatened to not go to ComicCon at least twice before Sheldon got fed up and left. He didn't like to see his friends fighting. He didn't like to see anyone fighting. Amy offered to take him out to dinner. They hoped that the fighting would be over by the time they got back.

"It's pizza day, right? Where are we headed?" Amy asked when they reached her car. Sheldon was visibly upset by his friends fighting, so Amy kept her tone light and comforting.

Sheldon gave Amy directions to his favorite pizza place. Amy let him choose the pizza toppings and she chattered at Sheldon about her new project at work. Then she asked Sheldon about his favorite things about going to ComicCon. He finally brightened as he spoke about seeing his favorite celebrities and about learning the behind the scenes aspects of his favorite shows and how he doesn't feel so out of place because everyone there reads comics and watches Doctor Who and Star Trek.

Amy thought Sheldon's obsession with comic books was kind of childish, but she could see the appeal through his widened eyes and through his stories. For a moment, Amy allowed herself to get wrapped up in it and excited herself.

They finished their meal and went back to Sheldon's apartment. Leonard and Penny were having dinner and seemed to be finished with their argument. Amy decided to stay for a little while just in case they decided to start arguing again, but they didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Because ComicCon was still several months away, Amy thought they would be done planning for the time being, but she failed to account for her boyfriend's overreaching need to plan everything down to the smallest detail. There wasn't much in the beginning, but Amy started getting emails outlining their travel plans and giving her times to come by for more costume fittings. Some of those costume fittings were for Sheldon, but he wanted her to come over for them anyway.

There were also sewing lessons. Amy had never cared much for fashion, and obviously neither did Sheldon. Still, Amy spent every other Saturday evening at Sheldon's apartment while he taught her how to sew costumes. Well, he wouldn't actually let her sew, so Amy sat and watched as he made a lab coat for his Dr. Horrible costume. She was fascinated with watching how his long graceful fingers nimbly ran the fabric through the machine. In fact, she got a B- on two of his post-lesson quizzes. It was the lowest grade she had gotten on anything, possibly ever. Amy didn't really mind when Sheldon wouldn't let her do any of the sewing after all.

The costumes weren't the only part that Sheldon talked incessantly about. As more information about panels and guests and booths came out, Sheldon needed to talk to Amy about all of it. Somehow, not being a party to the actual trip had saved her from all of this the previous years. Before this year, ComicCon was just a weekend that Amy stayed at home and missed her boyfriend. She didn't even realize how much work he put into it because he never canceled date night or stop spending time with her in the weeks leading up to the convention. He wasn't doing that this year either, but the conversation always led back to the big event.

"Sheldon, can I ask you a question?" Amy asked during the next date night.

"You just did, but I'm assuming that another one is coming. Proceed," Sheldon said.

"We've been together for nearly four years now, and I've never seen you put this much work into going to ComicCon. Are you putting more work into it this year because I'm coming with, or have you been hiding how much work goes into planning to go to a convention like this?"

"I suppose it's a bit of both. I obviously am doing more work on things like costume alterations and packing because those things have been physically doubled. I've also been researching panels that I normally would have no interest in going to because I think you, Penny, and/or Bernadette would be interested in them. On the other hand, I know that you weren't interested in going in past years, so I did not want to bore you with unnecessary details. In addition, you have mentioned the last two years that you will "miss me" when I am gone and I did not want to cause you any undue stress from my absence."

"Wow. That's very sweet of you, Sheldon."

"What can I say? I'm a sweet guy," Sheldon said with no hint of mocking or irony.

Amy smiled because she thought it was true.

**01010100 01000010 01000010 01010100**

The girls decided to do their own planning for ComicCon. If it were up to the boys they would all go see panels for superhero movies or something. Except, the girls realized how different they were from each other. Penny wanted to go see the panel for some werewolf show that Amy had never seen. Bernadette wanted to go see the panel for a situation comedy that she liked. Amy wanted to go see a panel for the movie adaptation of one of her favorite novels.

None of the panels were at the same time, so the decided to go to all three together. Sheldon warned that much line standing was needed to see any and all panels. Amy wrote down their plans and submitted them to Sheldon. He was still the travel supervisor even if Penny didn't believe such a position should even exist. Plus, Sheldon was the schedule master. He would be able to fit all of their panels in and tell them when they should arrive at each of the halls.

"Amy, how did Sheldon get you to agree to dress up? Leonard has been hounding it since we got in that fight, but I remember a New Years Eve party a few years ago where I had to dress as Wonder Woman because you wouldn't do it," Penny asked.

"I'm not dressing up every day, but it seemed really important to him. You should have seen him when he asked if I would go to ComicCon. It was like he was going to ask me to marry him; he was so nervous. Plus, I'm sure that you get told that you are pretty everyday by Leonard or by people at work, but Sheldon said I looked lovely in my Star Trek dress. There was no way I could turn him down after he said something like that."

"Amy, you are gorgeous, you don't need to dress up for Sheldon to see that," Bernadette said.

"You can say that with your tiny adorableness and Penny with her, well everything, but Sheldon doesn't think I'm beautiful. If he does, he doesn't say it. I'm not doing this so he'll love me, but I want to do this if it will increase his affections for me," Amy told them.

"Does Sheldon know why you are doing all of this ComicCon stuff? I doubt he would want you to be bored on his account," Bernadette said.

"I don't think the whole thing will be boring. I am looking forward to spending time with you both over the weekend. I am also looking forward to spending time with Sheldon. Especially since we'll be in matching costumes. People will see us together," Amy told them excitedly.

Penny and Bernadette shared a look. They were concerned that Sheldon's behavior toward Amy, and Penny decided to talk to Sheldon about it. Amy was usually confident, but when it came to Sheldon she was always nervous about saying or doing the wrong thing. It wasn't fair to her that Sheldon required so much of her.

Amy ignored her friends well intentioned concern. She was excited about ComicCon even if they didn't understand why. They were going for their significant others too. None of the girls would have willingly chosen going to ComicCon on vacation, so Amy was hardly the only one making sacrifices. Instead, she was focusing on the parts she was interested in.

"So, Penny, you said Leonard has been hounding you about dressing up. Have you decided if you are going to?" Amy asked.

"I've told him that he gets one day because I'm seriously not dressing in some weird costume for the whole weekend. I'm already taking off time from work, I'm not going to be walking around in some skimpy superhero costume so that Leonard can show me off like I'm a prize."

"I've told Howard that any costumes come out of his budget for the weekend and he pretty much gave it up," Bernadette said.

"I wonder if I'll look out of place with you two in regular clothes and me dressed up as Hermione Granger," Amy said.

"I doubt it. I saw pictures from last year and it seemed like a lot of the people were dressed up. Plus, one of Leonard's arguments was that I would be missing out on the full convention experience. I'm sure that you'll have fun being dressed up if that's what you want. We just don't want to let Sheldon bully you into something you don't want," Penny told her.

"Sheldon doesn't bully me, and I would appreciate it if you didn't say things like that. We might not have a relationship like yours, but he respects me," Amy said. She wanted to leave, but she remembered that they were in her apartment. She also didn't want to fight with her friends just because of some convention.

Penny apologized, but she thought she would talk to Sheldon anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Sorry. They'll actually be at SDCC soon. Love, love, love you guys. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Penny went down to do her laundry and Sheldon was in the laundry room. "It's not Saturday," Penny said in surprise.

"Yes. I'm aware of that, but I'm having to do an extra load of laundry due to an incident involving your boyfriend and some chocolate milk that I would rather not discuss," Sheldon informed her.

"Well, I'm glad you are here because I wanted to talk to you about Amy. I'm worried that she doesn't know how much you care about her. We were talking about the costumes and the trip and Amy said that she was doing it all for you."

"Well, I assumed that she was going because I asked her to. It's not like she has ever gone before. Aren't you going because Leonard asked you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going because I'm hoping that he will like me better because of it. You told me that you were "quite fond of Amy." Do you ever tell _her_ that?"

"Amy knows how I feel about her," Sheldon said, but he was obviously upset. He turned on the washing machine and stomped out of the laundry room. When he got up to the main level, he didn't continue going upstairs, instead he walked out the front door of his building and made his way to Amy's apartment.

He knocked on her door and hoped she was there. It wasn't really like him to show up without calling, but she opened the door and gave him a quick smile when she saw him.

"Hey. What a pleasant surprise. Come in. Do you want something to drink?" Amy asked, and walked into her small kitchen. After inspecting the choices, Amy said, "Looks like I need to go to the store. I have milk, one cream soda, water, and a YooHoo. You're in luck." Amy pulled out the YooHoo, poured it into a glass, and handed it to Sheldon. It was only then that she noticed he seemed to be a little upset.

"What's up?" Amy asked nervously.

"I don't want you to go to ComicCon with me if you are only doing it so that I will like you better."

"You talked to Penny," Amy said. It wasn't a question.

"So it's true?"

"No. It isn't. I knew she misunderstood what I said. I want to go to ComicCon with you. You know I wouldn't go if I didn't want to."

"Why don't you explain it to me," Sheldon said. He didn't seem relieved that she said she wanted to go to ComicCon.

"Well, I..." Amy started and then stopped. "Okay, so Penny and Bernadette aren't like me. They are pretty and blonde and had friends growing up. They had boyfriends too. I... I didn't," Amy said with a shrug like this wasn't hurting her to say. When it came to things like neurobiology or even literature, Amy didn't have any doubts, but when it came to things like interpersonal relationships, she felt a little helpless.

"I don't understand," Sheldon said.

"I told them that you thought I looked lovely in my Star Trek dress, so they think that is the only reason I'm going. So that you'll compliment me again. That's not why I'm going, Sheldon."

"Why are you going? I never thought to ask you," Sheldon said.

"It seemed important to you. I've found things that I want to go to as well, but you wanted me there and I couldn't turn that down. Especially not after I've seen your enthusiasm about it."

"It is. Important, I mean. That's why I wanted you to come so badly. That's why I suggested bringing you and Penny and Bernadette."

"You suggested bringing us?"

"I thought that you might be more likely to come with if Penny and Bernadette came too."

Amy was stunned. She had been under the impression that Sheldon was taking her to ComicCon so that he wouldn't be bored while the others spent time with their significant others. Instead, he was the one who wanted her to go because he wanted to share it with her. Plus, he had organized it in the way that she would be the mostly like to actually come with.

"Don't worry about it, Sheldon. I'm coming because I want to. Seriously, if you try to keep me from my panels, I'll have to hurt someone. I'm genuinely excited about it," Amy told him.

"I am glad. You are my friend and my girlfriend, so I am very happy to be sharing this with you. That's all I needed, so I guess I'll be going home. I left my laundry."

"But it's not Saturday."

Sheldon sighed. "Yes. I'm aware of that, but I'm having to do an extra load of laundry due to an incident involving Leonard and some chocolate milk that I would rather not discuss."

"Well, then. Would you like a ride home?"

"No. I can take the bus. I've taken up enough of your evening," Sheldon said before getting up and leaving without another word.

"What kind of incident involved Leonard and chocolate milk that he would rather not discuss?" Amy asked herself once she was alone again.

Sheldon got back in time to move his stuff into the dryer. Penny had disappeared, but Sheldon wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her anyway. He thought she was probably just looking out for her friend, but he didn't like her meddling in his relationship with Amy.

Staying in the basement, Sheldon thought about what Penny said. Obviously she had been off the mark in saying that Amy was only going to make him happy, but he wondered if there wasn't something there. Maybe he didn't let Amy know how important she was to him. She now knew that he suggested a major change to the trip for her. He hadn't intended on letting that slip, but he was glad that she knew.

The guys were a little surprised when Sheldon suggested bringing the girls. He didn't come right out and say that he wanted Amy there so that he could show it to her. Instead, Sheldon just mentioned that they might viewed as socially superior than those without girlfriends, which upset Raj. Still, Leonard agreed that they should at least ask, and somehow the girls were included in the plans from there on out.

Sheldon found that making something look like it was Leonard's idea sometimes made things easier for the group to accept. It was frustrating because Sheldon had so many good ideas that went unused because he couldn't figure out a way to make them look like they came from Leonard. At least this one worked out so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. It's another chapter. I wish I could give you guys chapters everyday. Love and such. I hope you like this chapter. (We're nearing the end of hiatus and stuff, so that's cool.)**

* * *

Amy was surprised by how quickly the time went. Suddenly, the costume fittings were done and the itineraries were finalized. They were all leaving for San Diego on Wednesday after work. Like the trip to Big Sur, they were taking two cars. Sheldon thought that Penny had adequately learned her lesson, so she was permitted to be in the lead car with Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy again.

Amy had initially been a little mad at Penny for talking to Sheldon about their relationship, but she couldn't stay mad at her bestie for long. Now, she was pleased that they could talk during the drive.

"This drive will take over two hours," Sheldon informed them at their pre-trip meeting. They were all ready to go, but Sheldon needed to make sure they were all covered with safety information and that they all understood their itineraries. Sheldon didn't take things lightly, so they each had their own write up about what they would be doing over the weekend suited to their needs and interests. Everyone but Sheldon would probably ignore them, but it was nice to have suggested wait times and detailed descriptions of events readily available.

Amy did better on Sheldon's trip quiz than she had on his sewing quizzes and they were soon out the door. Sheldon was in the passenger seat and the girls were in the back of Leonard's car. Penny opted out of the games they were playing. She brought a magazine to read instead, which she shared with Amy after the second round of twenty questions ended in bickering between Leonard and Sheldon for most of the rest of the drive.

"This would look great on you, Amy," Penny said, pointing to one of the outfits in the magazine.

"The skirt is shorter than I would be comfortable wearing, but I like it. Perhaps we should go shopping after we get back home," Amy said.

Sheldon heard their conversation and turned back to see what they were looking at. "That doesn't look like Amy's style at all," Sheldon commented.

"That's the point. Sometimes it's fun to change things up a little bit. Besides, you are making her wear costumes all weekend," Penny said.

Amy shot Penny a look. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"First, I'm not making Amy do anything. We've discussed this. Second, it's just for fun over the weekend. She isn't making any permanent changes. Third, I like Amy's current style. She often looks fetching in her sweaters, even if I'm not always a fan of the tights."

The car went silent after Sheldon's speech. Amy was having trouble believing what she just heard. Had Sheldon just complimented her regular clothing too? After a moment, Penny elbowed Amy.

"Sheldon likes your legs," Penny whispered.

"I didn't say that. I just expressed a mild distaste for a single piece of clothing," Sheldon said, but he didn't turn to face Penny.

Amy didn't say anything. Sheldon saw Amy's face fall from the side mirror after he spoke, but he didn't want to talk to her in front of Penny and Leonard. Amy didn't want to look at Penny's magazine anymore, and she just quietly stared out the window for the last half hour of the drive.

They arrived at the hotel. They all got out of the car. Before Amy could get back to the trunk to get her suitcase, Sheldon put his hand on her arm. "Can I talk to you?" he asked as he nodded his head away from their friends.

"I didn't mean to insult your clothing," Sheldon said. "Your style is refreshing, and I would hate to see you change to look more like Penny because of peer pressure."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Amy said, but her tone was still sad.

"Are you still sad?" Sheldon asked. He wasn't good at reading people, but Amy still seemed off.

Amy shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Sheldon said and started walking back to the car. Then he stopped and turned back to her. "The thing that Penny said wasn't not true. I just didn't want to say that in front of them." Once Amy understood what Sheldon said, she smiled so big that it almost hurt her face and walked over. Then he pulled his and Amy's suitcases out of Leonard's car and handed Amy hers. They followed the others in.

Sheldon and Amy waited in line to check in side by side. There were obviously a lot of convention goers staying at this hotel. There were even a few people already in costume mulling about the lobby. When they were up next, they both went up to the counter. The reservation for both rooms was under Sheldon's name.

After Sheldon gave the woman his information, she typed in the computer for a moment. "Is that the only name you put your reservation under? You said two rooms with one bed, but I have it as one room with two beds."

"That's impossible." Sheldon looked at his email on his phone. The conformation email would prove him right. Only it didn't. Right there in his email that he must have looked at a dozen times was written, one room with two beds. How could he have made that mistake in the first place and then overlooked it since? Sheldon suddenly felt very lost. He looked at Amy and then back at the clerk.

"Is there anything you can do? It seems that I've made a mistake," Sheldon said.

"Sorry, Mr. Cooper," the clerk started.

"Dr. Cooper," Sheldon automatically corrected.

"Dr. Cooper. As I'm sure you are aware, ComicCon is happening this weekend. We've been completely booked for this weekend for months."

Sheldon sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He looked at Amy again, and she just shrugged. Then she leaned in and quietly told him, "I know it's not ideal, but I don't mind sharing a room with you. At least there are two beds. Or we can talk to everyone else and see if we can make other arrangements. Still, you should take this room because you don't want to lose out on the only room we do have."

"Yes," Sheldon said to Amy. Then he turned back to the clerk and got his room keys and they found the others still waiting in the lobby.

They explained about the room. Leonard and Penny and Howard and Bernadette each had rooms with one bed and they weren't willing to change anything about their rooms. Raj and Stuart were sharing a room with two beds. They offered to switch roommates if it would make Sheldon more comfortable, but that would mean Amy would be sharing a room with another man, and Sheldon didn't feel comfortable with that. He claimed it wasn't about jealousy, but everyone knew it was.

"Just share a room with your girlfriend, Sheldon. It won't kill you," Leonard said grumpily. It was getting late and he just wanted to get some dinner and go to bed.

"Fine. We'll share tonight and look into other arrangements tomorrow. Let's go drop off our luggage and get something to eat."

Sheldon and Amy's room was down the hall from Leonard and Penny's, but everyone else was on different floors. Everyone agreed to meet back up in fifteen minutes to go have dinner. Amy followed Sheldon into their room. He quickly set about properly hanging up their costumes while Amy went to go brush her hair and freshen up for dinner.

When she came back out of the bathroom, Sheldon had set up camp in their room. His things were everywhere, including on both beds. Everything was very organized, but it was everywhere.

"Sheldon where am I supposed to sleep?" Amy said.

"That is your bed," Sheldon said pointing to the bed closer to the window. "I just needed to borrow it to organize my things.

"You can finish later. We need to go meet everybody," Amy said.

"I need to finish this now."

"Okay, what can I do to help?"

Sheldon described where things needed to go and Amy helped him put everything away. They were ten minutes late meeting everyone downstairs.

"Where are they?" Penny asked frustratedly.

"If they were anyone else, I would suggest that they are making out, but since they are Sheldon and Amy, they are probably cleaning or something," Leonard said. "I'm calling them, and if they don't show up in the next five minutes, we're leaving without them."

"No need, Leonard. We're here. Sorry for our tardiness. Amy was helping me put my things away before we came down here," Sheldon said as he appeared with Amy by his side.

"Let's go. I'm starving," Raj said. He was still excited that he was able to say that in front of the girls without any alcohol in his system. It sure made it easier to communicate his needs.

They had a quiet group dinner. Everyone was excited to be there, but they were also tired from the long day. Conversation dwindled and everyone was ready to get back to the hotel for some rest.

Sheldon and Amy went back up to their room. Amy was a little nervous about sharing with Sheldon, but she reminded herself that they had separate beds. He was just her roommate for the night or the weekend depending on what they could work out.

Amy went in the bathroom and got ready for bed as soon as they got back in the room. Then it was Sheldon's turn. He closed the door while he changed, but he came back out to get something before brushing his teeth and left the door open. Amy watched him finish all the little things he did before going to bed and it was strangely intimate. She always saw him so put together that seeing him do something as simple as brushing his teeth was fascinating.

He came back out, got into bed, and said, "Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Sheldon." It wasn't how Amy always hoped she would go to bed with Sheldon the first time, but she would take it.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy woke to Sheldon shaking her shoulder. "Amy, wake up. We have a lot to do today," Sheldon told her. He was already showered and dressed. Amy just groaned and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Go without me," she told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy," Sheldon said and opened the curtains to fill the room with light.

Amy pulled the blanket over her head to block out the light. "Nope," Sheldon said and pulled the blanket off of her. "We have to have breakfast and register before we can even start our day. You have to get up now."

Blinking up at Sheldon in the light, Amy finally put her feet on the floor. Sheldon set the blanket back down and started going back about his business. He looked like he was texting someone.

Amy went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, and returned quickly. Sheldon was still exactly where he'd been when she left. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" Amy asked.

"I am dressed," Sheldon said.

"Aren't you wearing a costume?"

"Today we're wearing street clothes. Didn't you look at your itinerary at all?"

"I knew I was wearing my regular clothes, but I thought you would be wearing a costume. Don't you do that everyday when you are here?"

"Normally, but I didn't want to wear one if you weren't. Are you ready to go?"

Amy grabbed her bag and nodded. They left to go have breakfast downstairs with everyone else. When they got in the elevator, Sheldon said, "I think that it would be best to continue sharing that room. You don't seem to want to wake up easily in the morning and will need assistance in that regard. Also, I think it would be easier to keep all of the costumes and things together. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"Yes. That will be fine," Amy told him. She wondered how long he had been thinking about that one.

Raj and Stuart were the only ones down there when Sheldon and Amy arrived. They were quietly chatting and also dressed normally. Though, as Amy looked around, many of the other patrons of the hotel were not. This was going to be an interesting few days, she thought as she looked at an adult man dressed as a cartoon dog.

"What are you guys excited about today?" Amy asked. She was no anthropologist, but she found this subculture fascinating. Plus, she'd mostly only heard Sheldon talk about ComicCon up to the point. While she was listening to Raj and Stuart explain their day, Sheldon brought her a plate of food.

They ate their breakfast and waited. Everyone else showed up a few minutes later, including Penny who was wearing sunglasses and a grumpy face. Once they finished their breakfast, Sheldon jumped up and was ready to go. It might have been the cutest thing that Amy had ever seen. Sheldon looked like a little boy ready to open his presents on Christmas morning. The man who was generally very control was swinging his arms back and forth while he waited and had a bounce in his step when he walked.

Somehow, Sheldon was still excited when they got to the convention center and saw the line to register. It looked like it was about a mile long, and everyone else groaned when they got in the back of it. It was a stunning turn of events that Sheldon was the only one not complaining about something. Still, the line moved fast enough and they were all at the front before they had to wait too long.

Once they had their badges, Amy followed Sheldon away from the line. She knew they were starting out at a panel about a movie Amy had never heard of. She was sticking with Sheldon all day because Amy's _The Fault in Our Stars_ panel and Bernadette's _New Girl_ panel weren't until the next day and Penny's _Teen Wolf_ panel wasn't until Saturday.

It wasn't going to be all bad. Amy was starting to pick up Sheldon's excitement again. He led her to the hall where they were going first and they found another line. They stepped into it. It was just her and Sheldon for most of the day. Amy had always assumed that the guys spent the whole weekend together, but it seemed that they had different interests after all.

"Do you just wait in line most of the weekend?" Amy asked.

"There is a fair amount of waiting in line. Panels and signings always have lines, but it's worth it," Sheldon told her. She was surprised that he was so excited about waiting in line, but she just shrugged.

They played I-Spy while they were waiting. It was interesting because there was just so very much to see. Sheldon beat Amy the first two games, but then she beat him the last three. He demanded another rematch, but the line started moving and they were finally allowed admittance into the hall. Amy promised Sheldon that they would play again when they waited in the next line.

Sitting down somewhere in the back of the hall, Amy wondered how they were going to see anything, but then she saw the huge screens. The lights went down and people all around her started clapping as the screens lit up. They ran a standard looking action movie trailer, which was followed by another round of cheering, including by Sheldon.

Actors and directors were introduced, questions were asked by both a moderator and the audience, and Amy was more or less sold on the movie. Amy then understood that the whole thing was a promotional tool by the studio. Still, it was a lot more interesting than a TV commercial.

When the panel was over, they were all expelled from the hall to make room for the people waiting outside for whatever came next. They were scheduled to spend an hour and a half in the Expo Hall before lunch. She followed Sheldon out into the huge crowd of people. It was probably more people than Amy had even been around in her life.

Amy stayed by Sheldon's side because she didn't want to lose him in this crowd. There was a good chance she would never find him again. It was very loud and there were things to look at in every direction. Sheldon would stop at booths that caught his interest, but nothing grabbed Amy's attention.

Then Amy started feeling a little dizzy. The room was spinning and she was afraid she would fall over. Amy grabbed the back of Sheldon's t-shirt in front of her to keep herself standing. Her heart was beating too fast and she couldn't quite catch her breath.

Sheldon turned back to her when she grabbed his shirt. "Amy?"

"Sheldon, something's wrong. I don't feel right," Amy told him.

Grabbing her arm, Sheldon led her out of the crowd. She couldn't have said which direction they went in, but soon there was sunlight on her face and fresh air all around her.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked frantically.

"I don't know. I'm dizzy and I couldn't breathe. I'm feeling a little better out here though," Amy explained.

"I think you were having a panic attack, but we should probably get you to the hospital," Sheldon said seriously.

"No. I'm feeling much better now. I'm fine."

"Amy, it could be something more serious."

"I'm fine," Amy said and then started walking away. It had been years since she had had a panic attack. She still had night terrors from time to time, but the other symptoms of her anxiety had faded as she had grown up. She hadn't had a proper panic attack since those girls had locked her in that sauna with that otter in Norway.

Amy turned back to Sheldon who started to follow her, "How is it that the most neurotic man I know can stroll through that crowd, but I lose it after ten minutes? Did you know that I hadn't had a panic attack in nearly a decade? I didn't even recognize it at first." She immediately regretted her words. It wasn't Sheldon's fault and she shouldn't have lashed out at him like that.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you neurotic. I'm just going to go back to the hotel," Amy said as she turned her back to him.

"Amy, wait," Sheldon said. She turned back to him and he stepped closer to her. He looked like he was warring with himself for a moment, but the pulled her in for a very gentle hug. "I will walk you back to the hotel. If you want to come back to the convention, you can... you can hold my hand. If it will help."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon walked Amy all the way up the room and went in with her. "You should go back. I just thought I would lie down for a little while. I'll come back to meet everyone for lunch," Amy said. She didn't really want him to leave, but she didn't want to ruin his weekend either.

He just shook his head and went into the bathroom. Amy decided to lie down on her bed and turn on the television. When Amy heard Sheldon coming back out of the bathroom, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She hoped he would just go back to the convention center without her that way. She was still shaken up by the panic attack. The hug and the offer to hold Sheldon's hand had helped, but there was always a certain amount of aftershock she had to suffer through.

"I know you aren't asleep," Sheldon said quietly. He was sitting on his bed facing her.

Amy opened her eyes. "Just go back, Sheldon."

"Section four of the Relationship Agreement states..." Sheldon started.

"I'm not sick," Amy said defensively. She didn't like the implication there was something wrong with her.

"No, you're not, but you still need care. Would you like me to go buy you a hot beverage or something to eat?"

"No. I just want to spend the next fifteen to twenty minutes alone and then meet everyone for lunch and not feel like a freak," Amy told him. She was hiding her face behind her hands.

"You aren't a freak. I'm going to go downstairs to the coffee shop and bring you back some tea and then we'll go to lunch," Sheldon said seriously before leaving. He thought that going downstairs and giving Amy a moment alone would be helpful without really leaving her. Whatever fondness he held for her made him worry about her. He knew what it was like to be that scared by people in the crowd, and he wanted to make sure she would survive the weekend.

He came back with a couple of cups of tea to Amy still lying on her bed. She took the cup of camomile he offered and sipped it slowly. It was making her feel better. Amy wasn't lying when she told Penny that Sheldon was the best boyfriend.

Feeling much braver, Amy said, "Ready to go find everyone for lunch?"

Sheldon nodded and they walked back to the convention center together. Once they were outside, Sheldon heard Amy take a deep breath. She didn't reach for his hand, so he grabbed hers instead. Amy felt her heart start beating a little faster again, but this time, it was in a good way.

He stopped her before they went in. "The first year I came here I had two panic attacks on the first day. Leonard stayed with me all day even though he didn't want to see half the panels I did. I wish I had known that it might be a problem for you. I'm sorry I didn't know."

Amy nodded at his confession. It didn't surprise her, but she still liked that he shared it with her. She squeezed his hand a little and they went back inside. They found everyone already waiting when they got to the concession area.

"You guys are holding hands," Penny observed when they walked up.

"Yes." Sheldon said simply. He didn't want to explain why he was holding Amy's hand. It wasn't his place to say, so he didn't. Instead, he followed Amy to figure out what they wanted to eat. Sheldon let go of Amy's hand to carry his lunch back to the table, but he kept a close eye on her. She seemed fine.

Amy listened to the group talk about their day and felt bad that Sheldon had missed so much of his plans because of her. He didn't look bothered by it as he talked about the panel they had attended.

"So, Amy, are you having a good time so far?" Leonard asked because she had been so quiet.

"Yeah. I guess so. There are a lot of people here," Amy said quietly.

"That can be rough. You should have seen Sheldon the first couple years we came. He had a lot of trouble with it, but he's a regular pro now. You saw how weirdly excited he was earlier," Leonard told her. She couldn't tell if he knew exactly how much trouble she actually had, but his words were comforting anyway.

Next, they were all going to a really big panel about for the next big superhero movie. They had to get in line even though the panel didn't start for a while, and that meant walking through the big expo hall to get there. Amy pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag and offered some to Sheldon before pouring some on her own hands. She was planning on holding Sheldon's hand again, so she might as well make it easier on him.

Amy was glad when Sheldon didn't flinch as she slid her hand into his. He just wrapped his fingers around hers and they set off to wait in line again. She was a little overwhelmed by the people and the noise again, but this time, Amy just focused on Sheldon's hand wrapped around hers. It was something real and tangible that she could focus her thoughts on and she made it through relatively unscathed.

"Another line?" Penny complained when they got there and saw how long it was. "I'm going back to the hotel for a drink. Do you want to come with Bernadette? Amy?"

Bernadette got up straight away, but Amy stayed where she was. "I think I'm going to stay here," Amy told them.

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun, you guys," Penny said as she and Bernadette walked away.

"You can go with them. I'm sure you can still catch up," Sheldon said.

"We have an I-Spy rematch to take care of, and I didn't come here to drink in some hotel bar. I came here to see what this is all about. It's important to you, remember?"

Sheldon smiled and wasn't even that annoyed when Amy beat him at yet another game of I-Spy. He was still annoyed enough that he didn't ask for another rematch, but rather started playing against Leonard instead.

Amy used the opportunity to find out more about the panel they were going to see from Stuart. He explained that it was a sequel to a movie that was a sequel to a bunch of different superhero movies.

"Oh, yes. Sheldon made me watch this one. It had the handsome guy who shot the arrows, right?" Amy asked as soon as she recognized the plot.

"I've been told that I look a little bit like Jeremy Renner," Stuart said. Amy was a little confused because she didn't know actor names as well as the others. Then Sheldon reappeared by Amy's side.

"You do not look like Hawkeye, Stuart," Sheldon said as he took Amy's hand back. She felt fine and was having fun talking to Stuart, so she wondered why Sheldon was being so protective all of a sudden. It wasn't like he liked holding her hand under normal circumstances.

Stuart rolled his eyes and turned back to Raj and started complaining about how everyone else had a girlfriend. It sounded like Raj and Stuart were planning on trying to find some girls after the panel.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. You don't need to hold my hand right now," Amy said.

"I know. I am just trying to remind a certain proprietor of comic books that you are spoken for."

"I can handle myself, Sheldon. Plus, we were just talking," Amy said defensively.

Sheldon said, "Fine," but didn't let go of her hand.

They watched a video on Sheldon's phone until the line started to finally move and the group was given admittance. This hall was much bigger than one they had been in earlier. It was also much louder and filled with much more excitement. Amy wished that she had brought ear plugs when the cheering started. She couldn't even hear the announcements as each person showed up on stage.

Sheldon's attention was focused completely on the stage, but he would occasionally lean down to Amy and tell her something that he'd read online or in a comic book. A couple of times, he leaned across her to tell Leonard something. There were a few reasons why she liked this panel more than the one from that morning, and just knowing more about it going in wasn't only one of them.

The wait for the panel had taken nearly as long as the panel itself, so they didn't have much time to do anything once it was over. They decided to just wander around for a little while before going to find Penny and Bernadette. Sheldon was glad to have more time in the expo hall because his earlier jaunt had been cut short. Still, he kept an eye on Amy while they walked hand in hand. She seemed much calmer when she held his hand, and he was glad that he thought of it. As long as she didn't think it would continue when they got home.

Amy bought a couple cute figures of monkeys for her apartment when Sheldon stopped at a booth carrying what might have been hundreds of toys. Then she bought Sheldon a t-shirt he was admiring at the next booth they stopped at. She could see how spending could get out of control, so her wallet stayed in her bag for the rest of the night except for when they had dinner.

Amy was tired when they got back to the hotel. The day had been very long and she just wanted to go to bed. She changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth and then climbed into her bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she suddenly became very worried.

"Sheldon, maybe we should get separate rooms after all."

"It's nearly 10:30. I don't think that will even be possible. Why do you want a separate room?"

"I'm afraid I'll have a night terror because of my panic attack today. That could mean anything from sleep walking to screaming and thrashing. Either way, it might wake you up or scare you."

"I've been warned now. Is there anything I can do if it does happen?" Sheldon asked. He took Amy's anxiety very seriously, and wanted to help her in any way he could.

"Um. Stroking my hair helps," Amy said meekly.

"Got it. Now, go to sleep. We have a long day again tomorrow."

Amy lay awake in the dark for hours. She still didn't want to sleep, but it came for her anyway and she eventually fell asleep a little after midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, this doesn't have anything to do with this chapter, but I'm excited about it anyway. This chapter brings my grand total of words posted on this website to over 100,000. I'm a bit obsessed with The Shamy. I'm also picking up a formal posting schedule of MWF alternating with my other current story, The Proposal Reaction (that means if you are reading both stories you get three chapters from me each week). If I'm doing two stories, it's easier for me to have a posting schedule than to just post chapters as I've finished them. Thanks for reading. Love. Love. Love.**

* * *

Amy cuddled into the mass next to her. It was big and warm and smelled very good, so she smiled a sleepy little smile. That was until she realized she shouldn't be cuddling into anything other than maybe a pillow. Her brain didn't catch up with her actions until Amy screamed and fell backwards out of the bed.

Sheldon sat up and said, "Danger! Danger!" before looking around to see what had woken him up.

He was startled to see Amy on the floor between their two beds. Sheldon looked at the clock and it was only 5:30 and much too early for him to understand what was going on.

"Did you have a night terror?" Sheldon asked sleepily as Amy finally stood back up.

"I don't know. I woke up in your bed and it startled me. I don't remember getting into bed with you. I'm so sorry, Sheldon."

Sheldon just nodded. He wasn't even really aware of the situation, so he held up the blankets on his bed as if inviting Amy back into his bed. "Let's go back to sleep," he said.

Amy didn't want to take advantage of Sheldon's sleep deprived state, so she climbed back into her own bed. Sheldon whined, "No. Amy has to sleep over here or she will get upset again."

"Amy will be fine," she said. Sheldon finally just shrugged and turned over to go back to sleep.

Once Amy calmed down from the fall, she fell back asleep. When she woke, it was not from Sheldon shaking her shoulder again. He was only calling her name, and he looked afraid to touch her.

"We need to talk about this morning," Sheldon said. "I'm sorry I tried to get you to get in bed with me. I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure you were just trying to comfort me. You've been very sweet, and thank you for not being mad at me for getting into bed with you without your permission. I am still willing to find another place to sleep. Or I can switch with Stuart. I'm sure I would be much less likely to get into bed with Rajesh."

"Let's not test that hypothesis," Sheldon said grumpily. Then he went and pulled Amy's Star Trek dress and leggings from the closet and laid them out for her.

Amy went to get dressed for the day. It was strange wearing the outfit outside because she had bought it for Sheldon to see. It wasn't inappropriate, but it wasn't her normal clothes either.

When she returned to the main room, Sheldon was waiting to go into the bathroom with his Mr. Spock outfit. He also had a makeup case to do his eyebrows. Amy checked a few work emails while she waited for him to come back out. When he did, he looked so serious. He embodied Spock rather than just playing dress up.

Penny and Leonard were walking by when Sheldon opened the door. They stopped so that they could all go down to breakfast together.

"Looking good, guys," Penny said. She was in her regular clothes, but Leonard was wearing a Star Trek uniform of his own. His was Next Generation rather than Original Series.

Down a breakfast, Amy was eating when Sheldon got up and asked to talk to Penny privately. Amy had a feeling it was about her, but she didn't join them in case it wasn't. Of course, she knew it was when Penny returned and gave Amy a tight smile. Today would be spent largely without Sheldon, so of course he would get someone else to watch her.

"I don't know what he told you, but I'm fine," Amy said to her friend.

"I know you are, but if you need a break, let me know. We'll go grab a glass of wine or something."

Amy nodded. "Can we keep this just between us? I would really rather not fill everyone in on my anxiety problems. I've kept it pretty well hidden from you guys for a while."

"I will, but you don't have to hide things like that from us. Have you seen this group of stone cold weirdos that you hang out with?" Penny asked. Then she added, "See, here comes one of our best friends in the world proudly walking with her husband who has to be the shortest Stormtrooper I've ever seen."

"Howard, we said Star _Trek_ today," Sheldon yelled as soon as he saw the engineer walking in. "Good God, man. You've actually been to space and you couldn't get it right."

"I don't care. I look good," Howard responded.

"Yeah, you do," Bernadette told him.

"See?" Penny said with a laugh. Amy couldn't help but smile back.

Bernadette, Penny, and Amy went to go watch Bernadette's _New Girl_ panel. Amy hadn't seen any of it until they decided to go together, but she found it cute. The panel was much like the others that Amy had been to. They all seemed to have the same format. She saw some clips from new season and then they brought the actors out on stage. Amy missed Sheldon's excitement, but she did like that she had a much better idea of the content of the panel.

When it was over, the girls didn't have much time to grab lunch. They found some sandwiches and ran to wait in line for Amy's panel. It was easily the thing Amy had been looking forward to the most over the whole weekend. That's why she wanted to cry when she saw how long the line was. After being at a few of these things, Amy was starting to get a feel about whether or not they would be able to get in.

They couldn't even see the end of the line, but they decided to walk down it anyway. When they were about half way down, they heard, "Finally. There you guys are."

Sheldon, Stuart and Raj were standing in the line. The girls stopped walking. "What's going on? Are you seeing this one?" Amy asked.

Sheldon sighed. "You didn't read your itinerary for today. Because of the high popularity level combined with the close time crunch, you were unlikely to be able to see this panel unless you had someone wait in line for you. Here we are." Then Sheldon turned to the people behind them. "They aren't cutting. We're leaving and they are taking our spot." The people behind them just shrugged.

Before they left, Sheldon reached down and squeezed Amy's hand. "Thanks, Sheldon," Amy said before turning to her friends.

"This is the cancer one, right?" Penny said. She hadn't read the book like Amy and Bernadette had.

"Yeah," Amy told her.

"This is gonna be depressing," Penny said as she sat on the ground.

"I thought that too. It's sad, but it's also really good," Bernadette told her. "You'll like the movie if we go see it."

Because the guys had done most of the waiting for them, they got into the hall relatively quickly. The trailer and the cast and the author were all very similar to the other panels, but this one Amy was beyond focused on. She felt like Sheldon during one of his superhero panels. She cheered and laughed and cried along with everyone else. Penny looked a little bored, but even that didn't bother Amy.

"That was easily the most fun I've had since I've been here," Amy said as they left.

Penny disagreed, but decided to stay quiet on the matter. Instead, she said, "We've got about an hour until we need to meet up with the guys. Do you guys want to go get a drink?"

"That's fine with me as long as you don't mind being seen with a woman in a Star Trek dress," Amy said.

"Sweetie, you look cute. You could dress like that at home, and I wouldn't care," Penny said with a smile. Then she put her arm through Amy's and they walked back through the expo hall to go back to the hotel. Amy was sure it was Penny's version of holding her hand, but she appreciated the effort. Especially, since she did the same thing to Bernadette on her other side.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know today's chapter is short, but it's my birthday, so I'm using that as my excuse. I love you guys, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Amy nursed her cocktail while she texted with Sheldon. He was waiting in line somewhere, but this time it was for a signing.

"How has it been sharing a room with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah, has it been all you ever dreamed?" Penny added, teasingly.

"It hasn't been too bad. I've been offering to find other accommodations, but Sheldon has actually been against it. Even after I woke up in his bed this morning," Amy told them.

Penny started coughing and sputtering at the news. "You woke up in his bed?"

"I didn't go to sleep there. I must have sleep walked or something. He was surprisingly nice about it for a guy who once gave me a hard time for touching his clean t-shirts too aggressively."

Amy's phone dinged again. "They're coming back. Looks like Leonard wants to eat something other than convention center food, so we're going to go out. I'm going to go change because I really don't want to go out to dinner in this dress."

The guys showed up with Amy was upstairs. Sheldon looked upset that she wasn't there. "You didn't lose Amy, did you?"

"No. She's upstairs changing for dinner," Penny said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to Leonard and said, "I suggest you do the same thing unless you want to eat at a different table than me."

Penny couldn't threaten any of the other guys the same way, but everyone went upstairs to change anyway. Sheldon hesitated, but decided he didn't want to be the only one still dressed in Starfeet's finest. Sheldon started to open the door to his room, but realized that Amy might still be changing, so he knocked on the already partially open door.

"Sheldon? You can come in," Amy told him. She was wearing a dress and a sweater, but no tights. He wondered if that was for him after he expressed his distaste for them.

"Penny is making us all change before we go to dinner," Sheldon said grumpily.

"You don't have to change if you don't want to. We can even do our own thing for dinner if you want," Amy offered.

Sheldon just shook his head and grabbed some clothes to change. Amy decided to wait for him in the room. Sheldon came back out in a red Flash shirt, a yellow undershirt, and green plaid pants. Amy wasn't sure that Penny wouldn't rather see him in the Star Trek uniform, but she thought he looked handsome.

Amy took his hand as they walked out of the elevator. Sheldon looked down, but didn't say anything. He'd offered and even though there were very few people around, he wasn't going to judge if she needed it or not.

They went to a Chinese restaurant because Sheldon insisted that his schedule not be upset even though he would have been fine eating at the center. It was kind of nice to be away from the busyness of the convention and the hotel.

"Do you want me to ask Raj or Stuart about switching rooms?" Amy asked again. She had told the girls that Sheldon had been okay about her getting into bed with him, but she wanted to make sure.

"No," was all Sheldon said. He didn't want her sleeping in a room with some other man. If she wanted to ask Leonard and Penny about it, that would have been one thing, but this was unacceptable to him.

Amy shrugged and got back in the car. It was early, but she was planning on just going back to the hotel. It seemed to be the plan of everyone but Raj and Stuart. They'd struck out the night before, so they were going out looking for girls again.

Back at the hotel, Amy changed into her pajamas early. Sheldon stayed in his regular clothes and paced around the room a little bit.

"It's still early. You can go back over if you want to. I'll be okay here, or I can even get dressed again and go with you."

"I'm tired," Sheldon said, but he didn't look it. He looked nervous.

"Are you worried that I will try to get into bed with you again? I'm really sorry about that, and I promise that I didn't do it on purpose," Amy said.

Sheldon nodded.

"I'm sorry. I can't promise you it won't happen again, but just wake me up and kick me out of your bed. I won't be mad."

Sheldon went to change into his pajamas. When he came back he got into his bed. He wasn't so much worried about Amy getting into his bed again. He was more worried about his response. There was no logical reason he should have invited her to sleep with him, and yet, he'd done it.

It turned out that he was worried for nothing because Amy was still fast asleep in her bed when he woke up. He showered and dressed in his wizard robes before shaking her awake.

"Thanks for waking me, Mr. Weasley," Amy said when she saw him all dressed up.

Sheldon gave a light chuckle as he pulled out Amy's outfit for the day. Amy hadn't had her outfits picked out for her like this since she was a small child.

Amy got changed, but she made Sheldon help her with the wig. She was going to have to wear a different one the next day, but she didn't feel comfortable in it.

"Sheldon, I feel so silly like this. Can't I just wear my hair like normal? We can both skip the wigs and just be Hogwarts students," Amy suggested.

Sheldon sighed. "I think you are right. The costume isn't as accurate, but I like your real hair better. You'll still be Hermione and I'll still be Ron, but we'll skip the wigs today."

Amy was pleasantly surprised by Sheldon's relaxed attitude. She grabbed his hand as they left the room and he squeezed it a little. They were spending the day together again. It was much like the other days at the convention and Amy wondered why they needed so many days to fit in all of this stuff. Amy always enjoyed spending time with Sheldon, but she thought the whole thing would be a little tedious without him.

It seemed that Penny and Bernadette were feeling the same way. They arrived with their men, but they looked like they both wanted to go back to bed.

"Hey, Amy, we're going to spend the afternoon at the pool. Do you want to join us?" Penny asked.

Amy looked at Sheldon and he was waiting for her answer too. "Do you mind?" she asked him.

"You can do whatever you like," Sheldon said, but Amy could tell he was hoping she would stay with him. She was warring in her head about what she wanted and what he wanted.

"Maybe for just a little while," Amy told Penny.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy spent the morning with the girls. They went to Penny's panel, and Amy had to admit that the men there were very attractive. She was glad that she had gotten over her outbursts when seeing attractive men. Spending so much time with a sexy Sheldon had gotten rid of that habit. She couldn't have him know how attracted she was to him, and he would put it together after helping her with Zach if a "hoo" slipped out while they were having dinner together.

Other than the eye candy, it had been a little boring. Still, it was enough to keep the girls entertained. When they were done with that, Amy, Penny, and Bernadette decided to take a trip through the Expo hall of their own. Each other time they had been through, they were subject to the whims of their men. Penny wanted to do some shopping if she could find something she liked without Leonard peering over her shoulder disapprovingly.

Penny looped her arm through Amy's again and they browsed the booths. Many of them had comic books or other things the girls weren't particularly interested in, so they skipped past those. Penny pulled them to a booth with some superhero themed clothes for women. She found a bikini that was Green Lantern themed, and excitedly showed it to Amy and Bernadette.

"Remember when the guys made me dress up with them for that New Year's party? Leonard was the Green Lantern. Maybe I should get this and surprise him," Penny said excitedly. Amy and Bernadette agreed, so Penny bought it.

Just before they left, something else caught Amy's eye. It was a red t-shirt dress that held the emblem of The Flash. It was short sleeved and very unlike something Amy would wear. Still, she wanted to purchase it.

Amy jumped when Penny appeared behind her and broke her reverie. "He'd love it. If he thought you looked lovely in your Star Trek uniform, he'll love you in this," Penny said quietly. She knew exactly why Amy wanted to buy the dress.

Amy bought the dress. She didn't often dress to impress Sheldon. Like he said on the way there, he seemed to like the way she dressed normally. Still, Amy couldn't help herself. After they left the booth, they stopped at a few others before coming across the guys. They hadn't planned on meeting up, but Bernadette and Penny each ran up to hug and kiss their men. Amy walked over to Sheldon and slipped her hand in his. It was the most outward form of physical affection they had for the time being.

Amy was pleased that Sheldon didn't try to take back his hand, but squeezed hers in return. He was being really great about his normal no contact stance.

"We're going to head to the pool now. Are you ready to go, Amy?" Penny asked.

Amy had thought it would be a good idea to spend the afternoon at the pool, but with her hand in Sheldon's, she suddenly didn't want to leave his side. He had been so good to her all weekend, so it seemed like a terrible idea to leave him behind.

"I think I might stick with the guys after all, but could you drop my bags off at the hotel?" Amy asked.

"Sure, Sweetie. We'll see you guys for dinner," Penny said as she took Amy's things from her.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Sheldon asked. Amy just nodded and squeezed his hand again. He thought this hand holding wasn't so bad. It kept Amy by his side.

The group waited in line for a signing. It was for a comic book writer for a zombie comic book Amy had never read, but Sheldon had made her watch several episodes of the TV show. Sheldon pulled a comic book from his bag to get it signed and chatted with Amy about various plot points. It had been a lot like waiting in line for a panel, but the like moved slowly instead of all at once.

The group did this two more times for other comic book writers before finding the girls for dinner. Penny and Bernadette looked a little red, and Amy was glad she didn't go with. Though, she figured that she would have actually worn sunscreen.

"We drank too much and accidentally fell asleep," Bernadette explained when they showed up.

"Do you want to eat here or out somewhere?" Leonard asked.

"Honestly, I would rather just get room service and have you cover my body in aloe," Penny told him.

"Me too. Well, have Howard do the aloe thing," Bernadette added.

Amy briefly regretted not going with the girls. She had a feeling that Sheldon would help her cover her body in aloe if she were also sunburned. He'd helped her bathe when she was sick and rubbed vaporub on her chest. That wouldn't have been so different. Then she remembered that there was another day of ComicCon, and she would rather not be in pain for it even if it would have meant a little extra contact with Sheldon.

They watched the couples leave. Sheldon turned to Raj and Stuart, but they were already walking away.

"I guess we're on our own for dinner. What do you want to do?" Sheldon asked.

Amy just shrugged. This was his game and she didn't really mind. There wasn't much good to eat at the convention center, but she could find something if he wanted to stay.

"Let's go do room service too," Sheldon finally decided.

Amy readily agreed, but was bemused that he would rather spend the time together alone. She wasn't about to turn him down. They went back to their room and Amy decided to change. She had collected her shopping bag from Penny and saw The Flash dress there, ready to try on. It seemed like a good idea to make sure it fit while she could still return it. Amy grabbed it and one of her normal outfits and went into the bathroom while Sheldon inspected the room service menu.

Putting on the dress, Amy admired her reflection. She thought that it would go best with leggings or tights, but she could see herself wearing this dress again. Then she jumped when Sheldon knocked on the door.

"Amy, what do you want to eat?" Sheldon asked though the door.

Amy opened the door, still wearing The Flash dress, and Sheldon dropped the menu when he saw her standing there in it. His eyes quickly traveled up and down her body. He quickly picked the menu up and handed it to Amy, and waited to see what she wanted for dinner. She looked up to tell him, only to see a slight blush on his cheeks. Amy was suddenly very glad that she bought the dress.

"I'll have macaroni and cheese and a salad," Amy told him. She closed the door to change into her normal clothes. First, she leaned against the closed door to catch her breath. Yes, the dress was a good idea. Now she needed to figure out best how to use it when they got home again.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy went back out dressed in her normal attire. Sheldon wouldn't look at her for a moment, but once he noted that she was dressed like herself, he was fine again. Amy smirked because the only other time she could remember that he had difficulty looking at her like that was when she was dressed as Snow White.

"I ordered the food. It seems that they are busy enough that it might take an hour. It's almost as if Penny is serving the food," Sheldon told her.

"That's quite a while. What should we do while we are waiting?" Amy asked.

"I didn't anticipate a lot of down time, so I didn't bring any games," Sheldon said. "We could watch TV," he finally suggested.

Amy agreed, but she got out her computer to check some work emails. She hadn't had the time to check in a while, and while she trusted the lab techs, she wanted to make sure everything was going okay.

It wasn't. Apparently there was a power outage in the lab and the generator didn't kick in and a number of samples were lost. Amy was panicking. She pulled out her phone and tried to get a hold of anyone she could, but it was Saturday night. There was no one to get a hold of, and Amy was sent from message service to message service. There wasn't really anything she could do. The samples were lost and so was weeks worth of work. It happened in the middle of the night, so there was nothing Amy could do about it even if she hadn't taken off time from work to go to ComicCon. It didn't matter, she still felt angry and guilty about it.

She didn't even realize that she was crying until Sheldon was standing over her. Amy had forgotten that he was even there in her haste to figure out some solution that couldn't be found.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked frantic.

Amy explained her problem at work. She didn't blame Sheldon or the convention for her problem. She was logical enough to know that there was nothing she could do, but she was still upset. First Sheldon awkwardly patted her shoulder and said "There, there," but he knew it wasn't working.

"Would a hug help?" Sheldon asked.

Amy nodded and stood up from the bed where she had been working. Sheldon started to gently put his arms around her, but she squeezed him and put her face into his chest. She left tears on his wizard robes, and she tried to wipe them away when she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," Amy said.

"It's okay," Sheldon said. He was looking down at her, and Amy almost thought he was going to kiss her until a loud knock at their door startled them both and they jumped away from each other before Sheldon went to go answer the door.

A man rolled a cart with their food on it into the room. Sheldon removed the lids and inspected it before giving the man a tip and allowing him to leave. He moved the food to the small table in the corner so that they could eat away from the beds.

"Is there anything I can do about your work problems?" Sheldon asked as he dug into his food. "Do you want to try to go home early? I can look up train schedules and we can get Leonard to take us to the station early tomorrow."

"There's nothing I can really do until Monday, and even then, it looks like I will have to just start much of my work over. There's nothing to rush back to," Amy said. She didn't fail to notice that Sheldon had offered to go home with her. "Thanks for offering."

He nodded. He wanted to take care of her even if it was the hard thing to do. They ate together in relative quiet, and then watched more TV together. Sheldon would have slipped his hand in Amy's but they were in separate beds. He wondered if it was an overexposure to her that caused him to miss it a little bit. He would be himself again when they got home. He hoped.

Amy was calmer by the time they decided to go to bed. She had started forming a plan for when she got back to work Monday afternoon. She had originally planned to take all of Monday off, but she thought it would be best to get back in the lab as soon as possible. She wrote a few emails, but it was clear that Sheldon was ready to go to bed, so Amy shut down her computer and changed.

A couple of hours after Sheldon had fallen asleep he woke to a strange noise. It took him a few moments to wake up enough to place it as whimpers and small cries coming from his girlfriend in the next bed. She hadn't described her night terrors like this, so he wasn't sure if it was the same protocol. Still, he got out of his bed and went over to her and started lightly touching her hair. She pulled away from him, stayed asleep, and kept whimpering.

Sheldon sat down next to Amy on her bed and took her hand instead. Amy calmed as soon as he took her hand. Sheldon wondered if he should try to wake her or if she would be fine for the rest of the night. That was answered when Sheldon tried to take his hand back to go back to sleep. Amy started crying again when he left her. He didn't know what to do, so he woke her up.

She startled awake and started apologizing right away. It was obvious that she'd woken him up. "I'm sorry. I was just having a bad dream. Go back to sleep," Amy told him.

Sheldon moved back to his bed and lay down in the middle of his bed. He looked at the ceiling for a while, but he couldn't fall asleep. "Are you still awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Amy whispered back.

"What was your dream about?" Sheldon asked.

Amy sighed. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him because she didn't want him to know how much she needed him. "I couldn't find you," she finally replied simply.

He was confused. "What do you mean, 'you couldn't find me?'"

Amy knew he wasn't going to let this go, so she decided to just tell him. "I was in the expo hall and everyone was dressed like you, but they weren't you. I was looking everywhere, but I couldn't find you. At one point you reached for me in the crowd and you found me. Then you lost me again."

"You won't lose me. I'm tall. Plus, we hold hands now. That will keep us together," Sheldon said simply. It was his childlike enthusiasm again, and it chased away the lingering chills from her nightmare. She fell back into a calm dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy woke before Sheldon that morning. It was their last day at the convention, and Amy was both happy and sad about it. She could see what Sheldon liked about it, but the crowds and the amount of time it took made her glad that she didn't have to come back for another year. Still, she worked to get ready before Sheldon woke up, but he was sitting on his bed playing with he phone when she came out of the shower.

Amy was a little sad that the next morning would be the last time that she would wake up in the same room as her boyfriend. It didn't seem likely that they would share a room again for a great long while. She would miss his perfectly matched pajamas and his slightly messy hair and his personally waking her up. Though she wouldn't miss being worried about keeping him up in the night with her nightmares.

Today's was her favorite outfit of the weekend because it was a bit like if her style had been mixed with Penny's. Lighter colors, but still conservative and modest. She was dressed as Penny from Dr. Horrible. She was in a beige skirt, a blue tank top with a flowery blouse over it.

Amy was struggling with her wig. This one was easier and more comfortable than the large Hermione wig that she got out of wearing the previous day, but it still caused her problems. She made a note for next year to avoid wigs at all costs. Sheldon reappeared in his lab coat and goggles. He hadn't put his gloves on yet, so Amy turned to him.

"Can you help me this this?" Amy asked, clearly frustrated by the fact that she couldn't get the wig to lay flat or straight.

"I'm teaching you about wigs before we come back next year," Sheldon said as he removed the wig and shook it out to put it back on Amy's head. She shivered a little at the feeling of his hands running down her neck as he smoothed out the fake hair.

"Are you getting sick?" Sheldon asked and then took a step away from her. He pulled some hand sanitizer from his pocket and poured it on his hands.

"No. It's just cold in here," Amy lied. She wasn't used to the feeling of his hands on her at all, but especially not his fingertips trailing down her bare neck.

Sheldon didn't think it was cold, but he turned the heat up in the room just a little. Then he finished getting ready. His hair was a little messier than normal, and Amy thought it was adorable. They went down to meet everybody, and Sheldon remembered Amy's dream, so he grabbed her hand.

"Everybody is staying together today, so you won't lose me or anyone else," Sheldon said.

When they got down to where everyone else was already eating breakfast, Penny looked up to see them in that day's costumes. "Wow, you guys look great. Amy, you should include that skirt into your regular wardrobe. It's really cute."

"Thanks," Amy said. Penny used to try really hard to get Amy to change the way she dressed, but these days it was only small suggestions like that. Either Penny had given up or she had started to accept how her friend dressed.

Everyone else was dressed in their normal street clothes, but Amy actually didn't mind. It was fun dressing up. That was a lesson that Sheldon taught her that she never would have expected. Bernadette and Penny looked considerably less sunburned. The aloe must have done wonders for them.

"So, how was your night alone?" Penny asked when Sheldon went to look over the morning's breakfast selections.

"Okay," was all Amy said. It didn't feel like a lie, and she didn't want to get into her work stuff or her nightmare or Sheldon.

They all made their way over to the convention center. Amy had fallen a little bit behind and was walking next to Howard, so she started making conversation. "Did you know that you look a lot like one of the actors in Dr. Horrible? Have you ever seen it?"

"Yeah. I've heard that every single year since it came out. I heard it twice yesterday. Last year someone didn't believe I wasn't him, and wouldn't leave me alone until I signed an autograph. It probably won't help that I'm walking with you guys today," Howard said grumpily. Amy laughed and promised him that they would go do karaoke again to make up for it.

Amy moved up to the front to be next to Sheldon and took his hand again. They were nearly to the convention center when a red haired woman walked past them. She gave Sheldon and Amy a thumbs up and said, "Looking good, you two," as she passed.

They stopped in their tracks and looked back as everyone else nearly crashed into them. Penny said, "What the heck, guys?"

"That was Felicia Day. She just complimented our costumes," Amy tried to explain, but it was clear that Penny wasn't getting it. "I'm dressed as one of her characters."

"Oh, wow," Penny finally understood and looked back like everyone else.

Amy looked up at Sheldon and he was just staring at her open mouthed. He had experienced a lot of cool things at ComicCon, but this was right up there. He was glad that he had been able to share it with Amy and no one even had to get a restraining order this time. After a moment, they started walking again.

The convention center was as busy as Amy had ever seen it. The vision of her dream came back to her, but Sheldon had been right. He was taller than many of the convention goers and he had a tight grip on her hand through his glove. Amy hadn't even looked at the itinerary that day, so she let Sheldon lead her to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

**A/N: I had to include Felicia Day because her telling me that I'm an artist is easily one of the coolest things that has ever happened to me in my life. She is really nice, so I figured she would be really nice to Sheldon and Amy. Also, she asked me where I got my Bazinga bracelet from. I know you guys don't need to know any of this, but I wanted to tell you anyway. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd like to start with an apology for those of you waiting for an update. I was stuck on this story for a while. That isn't a good excuse, but I would like to say that I'm sorry and thank you for reading. I really like this idea, and if someone would like to take it on and do it better than I did, I'll be reading. This is where this story ends. I hope I can give you guys some closure. Thanks for reading, I love you, and long live the Shamy.**

* * *

That last day at ComicCon was a bit of a blur. They were trying to fit in all of the normal panels and signings, but also trying to fit in all of the other things they had put off to the last minute. Plus, twice, someone stopped Sheldon and Amy to get photos with them in their Dr. Horrible costumes.

"I've been dressing up at ComicCon for years and that is only the second, and I guess third time that has every happened to me," Sheldon said.

"Maybe it's because you never had a beautiful girl by your side in the past, Sheldon," Penny said.

"Maybe," Sheldon allowed without any objections.

They stayed together for most of the day. It was one of the only days that everyone had seemed to have actually read Sheldon's itinerary because they all knew where they were supposed to be at any given time. Sheldon's hand rarely left Amy's. He'd realized that he liked having her there with him. He never had to worry about her being lost in the crowd because he could feel that she was right there. Maybe that was the point of a girlfriend; to have someone who wanted to be by your side and experience the things you wanted to experience.

Too much stuff was bought and too many people were met and they learned too much about all of their favorite things, but everyone had a good time. Even the girls all decided to come back again the next year when they were having a last group dinner that night.

It was late when Sheldon and Amy got back to their hotel room. Amy pulled off the blouse she was wearing and threw it on the bed with the wig. Sheldon had taken off the long lab coat, but was staring at Amy. She looked so different in a tank top with her hair pulled up like that. It wasn't inappropriate by any means. He'd seen Penny in less a number of times. He had probably passed a hundred women that day wearing less than Amy was right then.

Amy sat down to take off her shoes and noticed that Sheldon was looking at her. She hadn't thought about the fact that she was undressing in front of her boyfriend. "I'm sorry," Amy said as she took off her other shoe, grabbed up a nightgown and went into the bathroom to change for real.

She came back out and Sheldon was in the single t-shirt that he had worn under the lab coat with his hair still a little messed up. She could see his arms and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was responsible for Sheldon messing up the room reservations. Amy didn't say anything as she walked past Sheldon, and she hoped he didn't notice the way she was ogling him.

She was already in bed when Sheldon came back out dressed in pajamas and robe. "Are you glad to finally go home?" Sheldon asked.

"A little," Amy said.

"Just a little? Even with all of the anxiety that this weekend caused you?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm mostly anxious to get back to work. I had fun, Sheldon. Especially, when I was with you. I want to come back again next year. If you want me," Amy said.

"Of course I do," Sheldon said and Amy was touched. "There are so many great couples costumes that we haven't even looked at yet," Sheldon finished.

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes before turning over to go to sleep. She didn't have any nightmares or sleep walking episodes. Instead, she just woke up with Sheldon standing over her gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name.

It was a little comforting knowing that should would just be Amy Farrah Fowler again. There was no other identity that she would rather hold onto. Neurobiologist, reader, daughter, friend, girlfriend. That was the person she wanted to be.

Sheldon helped Amy pack up all of the costumes and such. Amy had tried not to buy much at the convention, but somehow she still wasn't quite able to fit everything into her suitcase before they left. Sheldon had a little space, so some of Amy's new things, including the Flash dress, ended up in with his things.

"You'll need to remember to leave some space next year," Sheldon said. "I don't mind holding some of you things this year. You are lucky to have me as a boyfriend."

"I am," Amy said. She meant it in more ways than Sheldon did, but she didn't want to tell them that. He always got a big head when she reminded how much she liked him.

The drive was quiet on the way home because everyone was tired from so much excitement and activity over the weekend. Even Sheldon didn't have much to say. He didn't even suggest any games. Instead, he just looked out the window. At one of the stops, he demanded to switch with Penny so that he could sit next to Amy for the rest of the ride.

Amy only had enough time to take her things upstairs before leaving for work after they dropped her off. She needed to start regathering samples for her work. She was exhausted, but the work was important.

It looked like it would be a busy week of work ahead. Amy didn't even get to see Sheldon or any of the rest of her friends again until Friday because she was spending so much time trying to get caught up. Amy dropped by 2311 Los Robles for Chinese food with everyone on Friday.

She knocked on the door, and Sheldon opened it. "Oh good, you're here," he said.

"I told you I was coming over tonight," she told him.

"I know, but I've had your things for almost a week now. I was about to bring them to you. I just hate carrying such luggage on the bus," Sheldon said. Amy had forgotten that Sheldon still had some of her purchases from ComicCon.

"Eager to give me back my Flash dress, huh? I promise I'll wear it on our next date night," Amy told him with a smile.

"You can do whatever you want," Sheldon said, but his smile betrayed him. He also slipped his hand in Amy's and led her over to the couch where the food was waiting. Amy looked at his hand quizzically. "We hold hands now," was his only response. Amy thought he would be unwilling to hold her hand now that she no longer needed the comfort, so she was excited to see the minor change in Sheldon. It made her want to share in more of his favorite things, and it solidified her goal to return to ComicCon with him the next year.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe that it had been a year since her first ComicCon. She was even more excited than she had been the previous year. It was even better knowing what to expect. When Sheldon asked her if she wanted to go, there was no thinking. Her "yes" had been immediate.

There were some changes from the previous year. Bernadette wasn't coming with because the work on the new house required her supervision, Penny agreed to dress up for two days, Raj was bringing his girlfriend instead of Stuart, and Sheldon booked one room for himself and Amy on purpose.


End file.
